Paopu Passion
by jewelmonkey
Summary: He came by nearly everyday, and I soon found myself wishing to share that Paopu fruit with him.  RoxasXOC. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

"So, any more questions?"

I shook my head, already having memorized the rules for Paopu Passion Café, where everything from croissants to smoothies were available. It was newly built over the summer and I was fortunate enough to get hired to be working as a waitress. The only one, mind you. Oddly enough, I have a shift from 1 in the afternoon to 6 at night, and no other worker had the same as mine. I decided to ask about it to the manager.

He laughed huskily, and I wondered why the cigar in his mouth hasn't even dropped yet. "This is a new Café kid, but not the only one on the island."

I asked him again. Cid, his name was with short blond hair and a few stubbles on his chin. "But sir, I was just wondering... What if it gets over packed and-?"

I never had the chance to finish my question because he cut me right off. How rude. "Ariel, work first then ask questions alright?" I hesitatingly nodded, and he seemed to sense my disapproval because he placed calloused hands on his hips in a stern motherly way. "Unfortunately, there's an uneven amount of applications this week. You're the one that landed with working by yourself unlike my other employees. So, if someone else asks for a job here, that's when I'll add them in with your shift, got it?"

I smiled brightly, appreciating his effort. I mean, that is what managers do, right? To make their workers more comfortable. "Got it."

Cid huffed, and I could've sworn I saw his lips quirk upwards into a smirk. "Good luck kid", the man nodded and briskly walked around me to yank the shop door open and file out. Once the store's manager was gone, I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

I zigzagged through the fancy white chairs and tables before situating myself behind the counter. I dropped my mahogany messenger bag on the small adjustable chair near the corner and started to fix the pleated ends of my Café uniform. It was required to wear a skirt of any color along with a white blouse. I hated wearing skirts for personal reasons so I favored it with disgust.

However, when I realized that glaring at my clothes won't do any good, I leaned against the counter and began to play with the register. Cid had taught me the basics of the machine, but I was still a bit rusty.

It _was_ a Monday so I didn't expect anyone to be coming into the café anytime soon. It was well past 2; I first came in the store to meet Cid's appointment at around noon. It's been two hours since I've been in this café and I was getting sick of it already.

A tinkling of a distant bell brought me back from my bored thoughts. I glanced up at the door to find it closing behind a blond boy around my age. Judging by the plaid blue pants with the black messenger bag on his shoulder, I concluded that he must be a student from the local high school. I was naturally homeschooled so it came as a shock that i even remembered the school's uniform.

I lightly cleared my throat and fixed the angle of my rimless glasses while readying my _hello and welcome _speech. When he reached the counter, I faked a pleasant smile though he wouldn't be able to notice the difference.

"Hi, welcome to Paopu Passion. Today's special is the Paopu smoothie. What may I get for you?"

Friendly and kind, exactly the tone Cid told me to use when dealing with customers.

"Hey. Uh... This is my first time here, do you have any recommendations?", the blond asked, keeping his unusually bright blue eyes glued to the menu board behind me. Strangely attracted to the windswept spikes of his hair and gentle voice, I glanced away quickly. "Sorry, I haven't tried any of the smoothies, but the blueberry muffin and the paopu fruit are rather good."

He seemed to consider it, nodding slowly to my words. He tilted his head forward to stare at me through blonde lashes and I felt my feet lock in place behind the counter. The stranger smiled; it seemed more of a twitch of lips but I just knew it was _there_.

"Great, I'll have both."

I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I swiftly pressed buttons on the register for the price. Once I heard a satisfactory _ching_ and the printing of the receipt, I turned tail and busied myself by fetching his orders.

During the time I was carefully placing the star-shaped Paopu fruit in a clear wrapper, I felt a pair of sapphire hues burning into my back. Ignoring it, i spun around and handed the two items towards the customer. "That'll be 10 munny."

"Ah, hold on", he said hastily, holding onto his two purchases with one hand while the other was digging frantically in his pockets. He brought out a wallet and with great dexterity, placed a single bill on the counter top in front of me.

Grinning, he pulled his arm away but only after i noticed he fashioned wristbands. Checkered wristbands, hmm.

I slid the paper towards myself and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you. I hope you enjoy them."

He smiled in response, this time it was more _actual_, and then departed from the store. I felt disappointed that he decided to leave than stay and eat at one of the tables. But i didn't blame him, i wouldn't want to sit on one of those girly chairs either.

Before he left, I watched the yellow fruit in his hand with small sadness. Destiny Island's personal legend stated that if two shared a Paopu star together, their destinies become intertwined. I hoped he never took the saying seriously or was oblivious to it...

**A/N: This was originally a LONG oneshot, but i decided to part them into seperate chapters just cuz. **

**Reviews are welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

He came by the next day.

I recognized him immediately by his yellow spiky hair and deep blue hues. But the figure next to him was foreign to me.  
Both of the boys reached the counter and i faked the same smile i do every day. "Hello, how may i help you?"

I was secretly hoping the blond would answer, but his counterpart did instead.  
"Can you tell me today's special?"  
"Strawberry smoothie."  
"Alright, can i get that then?", the brunet offered me a contagious grin and i couldn't help but smile back.  
"Sure, is that all?", I asked, ringing up the register. I distinctly heard two girls sitting nearby giggling in our direction, but i purposely blocked them out. The brown-haired boy curiously nudged the other. "What're you gonna get Roxas?"

Roxas. So that was his name...

"Um, well... I'll have one of those too" was his reply.  
I didn't say anything, just adding his order along with the brunet's before turning and starting up the mixer. With my back turned, the two boys striked conversation. My hands were retrieving the plastic cups, but my ears were trying their hardest to hear snipets of their talk. Occassionally, i would miss important words due to the machine running high.

"...Riku... later..."  
"..right.. maybe... tomorrow..."  
"...nah... week..."

Finally accomplishing the task of getting their orders done, i twirled on the spot and cautiously put both smoothies on the shiny countertop. "That'll be 15 munny."  
At my words, the brunet boy dunked a hand in the pocket of his plaid pants (they went to the same school, huh?), until Roxas held up a palm. "I got it, Sora."

Trading two bills for the cups, Roxas handed Sora his drink before walking out of the Cafe. The one named Sora flashed me a goofy grin and a thankful wave before jogging out to catch up with his friend. The glass door swung shut behind them and i was greeted once again by the annoying bells. I sighed and dunked my head, slowly inserting the bills into the munny tray when i noticed the girls from earlier get up from their seats and walk out the door after the two attractive males.

Feeling bitter, I chose to sit cross-legged on the chair behind the counter than watch the four interact outside. Inspecting my fingernails, i failed to notice the girls glaring at the retreating backs of the boys that walked away, seemingly rejecting the invitations to a night-out.


End file.
